Writers (season 1)
The first season of Writers premiered on January 24th 2015 and concluded on March 14th 2015, and consisted of six episodes. It began with the extended series premiere ''Interview with the Writer'', and concluded with ''A Tale of Two Scarves''. The season stars Leah Sperring as Jess Spencer who, after meeting struggling writer Emmett Shelby (David Thompson) a year earlier, is reunited with him and introduced to his tight-nit group of friends and family made up of his sister Daisy Shelby (Isabella Cosh), her boyfriend Barney Fields (Jack Stringer), their landlord Hugh Darvill (Jordan Cottle), and Daisy's agent Jenny Sinclair (Grace Martinson). Liz Stewart, Ben Walker, Nikk Uttley and Emily Thompson also appeared in guest-starring roles. The first season was released weekly on CCE Entertainment's YouTube channel. It was met with positive reviews and achieved a moderate viewership over the course of it's run. On May 4th, it was announced the first season would make it's UK television debut on Made In Bristol Television. It's scheduled to premiere on July 28th 2015. Plot Struggling writer Emmett Shelby (David Thompson) encounters fellow writer Jess Spencer (Leah Sperring) whilst seeking inspiration. The two spend a day together, before parting ways. A year later, Emmett's successful sister Daisy Shelby (Isabella Cosh) is promoting the release of her third novel when she encounters Jess through chance. Jess - who was Daisy's oldest friend back in their school days - is stuck in a rut following the death of her mother, living with her father and struggling with her writing. Daisy invites Jess to move in with her, as she has a spare room to offer. Jess accepts, and through Daisy is introduced to Hugh Darvill (Jordan Cottle), Daisy's roommate and landlord; Barney Fields (Jack Stringer), Daisy's boyfriend and illustrator; and Jenny Sinclair (Grace Martinson), Daisy's eccentric literary agent. When Jess reunites with Emmett, she realises the two had met before their original encounter and hadn't recognised each other. The two grow closer as the weeks pass. Emmett reveals that he wrote a story following their original meeting; upon reading it, Jess realises that the story conveys romantic feelings Emmett has towards Jess, but he seems unaware of it. Before Jess can act on the information in the story, Emmett meets Clarice Sparrow (Liz Stewart), and the two become an item much to Jess' annoyance. As the story progresses, many new characters are introduced to the group, and the number of people within the house expands. Emmett adopts a rescue dog, which he later named Ripley. When he is evicted from his parent's home after being financially cut-off by his father, both Emmett and Ripley come to live with Daisy and the others despite Hugh's protests. Some time later, Hugh meets a new boyfriend, Chauncey (Ben Walker), who turns out to be a psychopath with a deep-seated hatred towards Barney. The group are also later introduced to Hugh's mute sister Jo Darvill (Emily Thompson). Meanwhile, Barney secretly journeys to Bournemouth with Hugh to interview for university. Following the interview, he returns home and informs Daisy that, should his application be successful, he may have to move away, possibly meaning the end of their relationship. Although initially angered by Barney's lack of foresight, she later decides to move with him should his application be successful. As a confused Jess tries to make sense of how Emmett feels towards her, Hugh and Barney help her to realise that she has accidentally fallen for Emmett thanks to his story. She decides to remain quite on her feelings due to Emmett's and Clarice's relationship. Eventually Emmett ends things with Clarice, and the closing shot of the season is Jess and Emmett leaning in to kiss as the screen goes to black. Episodes See also: List of Writers episodes Production Writers, an original short film developed by Adam T Cottle and starring David Thompson and Leah Sperring, was released on June 22nd 2014. The short was immediately popular with CCE Entertainment's fan base, and on July 2nd it was officially announced that a series would be put in development. The project was described as a series of six 15-minute episodes, with Thompson and Sperring returning alongside a brand new cast. Jack Stringer was announced as Barney Fields, an "illustrator with dreams of comic book stardom", on July 3rd. On July 11th, Jordan Cottle joined the cast as Hugh Darvill, a "narcissistic erotic novelist with a career that never quite made it off the ground". Isabella Cosh completed the cast on July 19th as Daisy Shelby, described as "a successful and popular children's author who turned down her wealthy family's inheritance in favour of making something for herself". Filming on the season officially began on July 27th 2015, and was announced by an official photo via the Writers Facebook page. A week later, it was announced that Grace Martinson would be joining the cast in a recurring guest role as Jenny Sinclair. The first trailer for the season premiered on August 26th, revealing that Martinson would be joining Sperring, Thompson, Cosh, Stringer and Cottle as part of the show's main cast. It also confirmed the January 24th premiere date for the season. Television Debut On May 4th it was confirmed by CCE Entertainment that Writers would make it's British television debut on Made In Bristol Television. It is scheduled to premiere on July 28th 2015 with an extended, hour-long episode. Reception Writers' first seasons as met with a largely positive reception. It's series premiere remains the second most-watched video in CCE Entertainment's history, falling short of the initial teaser trailer for Bat-Kid: Origins. Although the series' viewership began to dip following the release of the second episode, it drastically picked up again for the season finale.